


In one piece again (Nebula)

by oEllenao



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, Fanart, Gen, Kto jest największym magiem we Wszechświecie? Loooki :D, Nebulka przed zroboceniem i trafieniem pod mroczne skrzydła Thanosa, W każdym razie jakieś czary mary dzieją się wokół niej, What-If, dla kochanej Melki, lub Nebulka bardziej humanoidalna po hmm - jakimś czary mary?, podarunek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Wracam po długiej przerwie (na razie nie z Tolkienem ani nie z Thorem - wybaczcie), z podziękowaniami dla wszystkich przemiłych ludzi, którzy mnie tu odwiedzali. ;*W prezencie dla Melki i w rewanżu za jej niespodzianki - Nebula. Bo z licznych pogaduszek mailowych pamiętam, Melko, że jeśli o MCU chodzi, najbardziej upodobałaś sobie właśnie Nebulę (A najbardziej w ogóle kochasz Srebrnego Surfera, to także pamiętam i na pewno spróbuję coś z nim zrobić!). Pisałaś, że żal ci Nebulki, że nienawidzisz Thanosa za to, co jej uczynił (Ja go głównie nienawidzę za ogólne zło i to, co zrobił Lokiemu - mam na myśli pierwszą część Avengers, bo IW, jak wiesz, dla mnie nie istnieje ;D Ale za Nebulkę też, też!), toteż pozwoliłam sobie wyobrazić Nebulę przed robotyzacją (Lub po - bo w końcu uniwersum jest pełne różnych technologii, czarów i niespodzianek, prawda? Nie twierdzę, że "uleczył" ją Loki - acz wiesz, że dla mnie jest on najpotężniejszym magiem; po prostu czuję, że... MCU coś mu skąpi pokazów stuprocentowej mocy ;D).Nie umiem w fanarty, ale cóż, chciałam coś dla ciebie zrobić, więc jest.





	In one piece again (Nebula)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meluzyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluzyna/gifts).



> Wracam po długiej przerwie (na razie nie z Tolkienem ani nie z Thorem - wybaczcie), z podziękowaniami dla wszystkich przemiłych ludzi, którzy mnie tu odwiedzali. ;*
> 
> W prezencie dla Melki i w rewanżu za jej niespodzianki - Nebula. Bo z licznych pogaduszek mailowych pamiętam, Melko, że jeśli o MCU chodzi, najbardziej upodobałaś sobie właśnie Nebulę (A najbardziej w ogóle kochasz Srebrnego Surfera, to także pamiętam i na pewno spróbuję coś z nim zrobić!). Pisałaś, że żal ci Nebulki, że nienawidzisz Thanosa za to, co jej uczynił (Ja go głównie nienawidzę za ogólne zło i to, co zrobił Lokiemu - mam na myśli pierwszą część Avengers, bo IW, jak wiesz, dla mnie nie istnieje ;D Ale za Nebulkę też, też!), toteż pozwoliłam sobie wyobrazić Nebulę przed robotyzacją (Lub po - bo w końcu uniwersum jest pełne różnych technologii, czarów i niespodzianek, prawda? Nie twierdzę, że "uleczył" ją Loki - acz wiesz, że dla mnie jest on najpotężniejszym magiem; po prostu czuję, że... MCU coś mu skąpi pokazów stuprocentowej mocy ;D).
> 
> Nie umiem w fanarty, ale cóż, chciałam coś dla ciebie zrobić, więc jest.


End file.
